Kana
Kana Kana is a cheerful, full of energy and adventurous black skinned Hedge-fox that likes to make something else fun to him. His Homeland is somewhere else other than Mobius; his childhood place is in another Planet. His Appearance Born as a species fusion, his appearance as a hedge fox is with fully black skin on every of his body parts, his eye colour is red, and always gives out a smile, he had two tails, always at times wears gloves and gray shoes. His Personality To describe on how Kana acts in general situations, his personality is a friendly, full of energy, and active treasure hunter that likes to have fun all the time. When he's around other people that he doesn't know, he tends to ignore them and find something he could have fun with;but he's serious at moments and at times, he has no time for fun. He always help others when they are in need. His Powers as a Hedge Fox Created by the DNA of a female fox and male hedgehog, in which granted Kana to have faster speed, and a longer rate of flying around, he had both the powers of a hedgehog and a fox, because of his DNA was fusioned with a hedgehog and fox, his ability type is both SPEED and FLY. Childhood Planet Life The Planet Kana always grew up to his childhood life is called "Nephobia.", it is filled with all kinds of specie fusions there such as hedge foxes, were hogs, and more, the skies were always colored black but always had the stars that he would always go outside to see. There is a reason Kana left this planet, but for a mysterious reason he committed which affected his family very much, therefore forcing him to land to the planet mobius by a space pod, which he now spends his new life there, but however he gets the feeling from everyday he gets a flashback of his memory of what he committed to his family. His life in Nephobia Kana's first childhood moments was back in his planet Nephobia, he would always go outside and look at the quiet but beautiful sky, it was pure black like night time, but it had alot of stars that he enjoy on looking at the sky, he grew up with a loving parents, but cruel siblings, he always get picked on, get abused and beaten up like a punching bag by his older sisters because they are the oldest of the family, and at all times their parents didn't even notice Kana's condition from all that on what his sisters did to him, one day at his birthday, it was a perfect plan for his sisters to ultimately ruin it and humiliate him as much as possible as they can do, and it all went accordingly as they planned, which however started to get Kana more emotionless and darker. Months past after that horrible event, and they still bark demands, insults and death threats at him, that's when he turned pure cruel, emotionless and darker, when he was forced to leave the Planet by his parents by a misunderstanding, that was when it was the perfect time for his sisters to bark insults at him, when he went outside, he got his knife ready and started brutally stabbing them to death, from that moment, not only did he remained as a traitor to his own family, but offically get that flashback various times whenever he remained continuing his new and second life in planet mobius, it was haunting him forever. His Generic Fan Character Sheet Age: 12 Gender: Male IQ: 75 - 89 Element: Fire Ability Type: FLY and SPEED Material Status: Single Economic Class: Middle Class Likes: Curry, Having Fun, Exploring new places, Training, Hot Sauce Dislikes: Insults, Lies, Boring stuff, Getting Pushed, People who think "They're always right" Items & Weapons: For Items Kana carries a Amulet, it symbolizes his Traditions of his nationally back at his Home Planet, Nephobia, and for his weapon is dual knives that have both the power and appearance as a Voulge, in which he uses for training and hunting for monsters in the deep floors of the forest NOTE: I did not add all of the information of this character sheet because info that also fit in this are explained from the above. Category:Hybrids Category:Males